


The Promise

by WingsofSakon



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsofSakon/pseuds/WingsofSakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a battle the Troopers get separated and find that they mean more than friends. Is that the true reason they have a hard time leaving the battlefield with out each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers.  
That would be Sunrise / Bandai, Nagoya TV, and Sony.

 

The Promise  
by: wingsofsakon

 

At first the noise was deafening. Then as the explosions and cries died out. There seemed to be nothing left. He looked around frantic to try and find his comrades. They had gotten separated some where in the middle of the battle. He stumbled over fallen trees, equipment and bodies. Through the mists and drizzle he felt like he was the last one alive from the battle. Yet with his entire search he still found no one. Minutes seemed like hours. Falling into the muddy puddles from the rain. He finally collapsed from exhaustion. He couldn't help, but feel despair as he let the evening overtake him. When he awoke the next morning. All he could feel was the numbness of the damp air. That immediately brought back his last thoughts. He had to find the others. Once again as before, he looked for them. By midday he was near giving up. He thought ' There was nothing left. Every thing… is gone.' As he stood there, over looking the scenery. 'Even life seems to have been whipped out. Even if there is a chance to find them… it would be scarce.' He continued on his way. Picking through the warriors that had fallen from battle. Each face he turned over that wasn't familiar was a moment of hope. That would also slip away at the same time. Walking up the hill he knew he was near the end of his search. He had looked every where that the battle had or would spread to. With still no one to be found. As he reached the top he saw a familiar frame. Standing silent over looking the battlefield. It was Ryo, clothes tattered and torn. He looked worn from the previous days. Normally he'd turn around and greet him with a smile. This time though. He just stood there. He was going to tell Ryo he had been looking for him and the others, but he spoke first.

"Now what? Start over? Living just doesn't seem right now. Now that I look at all those that have died. It seems unfair in some ways. They live to fight for what they believe in and die doing it. They can't enjoy what they've won once they're gone. I've looked for you and the others. We've fought side by side now what seems to be forever. I couldn't leave until I found all of you. So now what?" Ryo said looking off into the field below.

Not knowing how to respond to him. He didn't say any thing to him in return. They just stood there. Trying to make sense of what had happened the past few days.

"I guess it's time to go. Not going to find the others just standing around." Ryo said walking away. He followed him as he did the same. Looking through the non-survivors.

"This seems hopeless. I mean they could be anywhere. Just look at this! How would you go about looking for them, Touma?" Ryo asked in frustration.

"I don't know. I've called for them. Rummaged through countless bodies. No matter what I did helped. I guess we just keep doing what we're doing." Touma said giving his experience of the situation.

"You're right. There really isn't any thing else to do." Ryo said continuing his search.

Not too long after off in the distance, they thought they could hear some thing. Ryo froze. Trying to strain for the sound that seemed muffled. When they realized it was the sound of Ryo's name being called they ran to find it. Near the area where it was coming from. They listened again and seen it was Seiji. He had fallen into a foxhole.

"Seiji!" Ryo yelled reaching down grabbing at his shirt and pulling him up.

"Are you alright?" Ryo asked seeing no real injuries.

"I'll be fine." Seiji answered.

"I didn't think I'd be found." He added looking up at Touma.

"You know we wouldn't stop look'n 'till we found you." Touma assured him.

"It was just so quiet. That I didn't think any one was left."

"I know… we've been looking for at least a day to find every one. So far all we've found is you." Ryo said catching his breath.

"A day?" Seiji asked fighting his way to his feet.

"Well, pretty close. I've gone through this field before. I can't believe I missed you." Touma added.

"I've been in and out of consciousness. Where's Shin?"

"We haven't seen him. Was he just here?" Ryo asked.

"I thought so… but I might have been dreaming."

"We haven't seen him… maybe we should wait a while. Just in case." Touma said sitting down. Also trying to coax Seiji to do the same.

"Sit down and rest Seiji." Ryo added. With that Seiji sat down slowly.

"I just don't like the idea of the other two out there." Seiji said as he rested.

"The thing is Seiji… I didn't see them out there." Touma said quietly.

"They're out there." Ryo said looking at their surroundings.

"This battle was brutal, Ryo. I'm surprised we even made it through this one."

"Just what are you saying, Touma?"

"I'm just saying finding the other two will be hard to do. I'm sure Shuu's ok. It's Shin that… that I'm worried about."

"He can handle himself and I have rested long enough." Seiji tried to convince them.

"You might have, but I need a little more time." Ryo said before Seiji could get back up.

"Perhaps… we should give it a rest for today." Touma suggested seeing that the other two were far beyond exhaustion. Also doing his best to make it sound like there was time for it. There was no answer right away from Ryo or Seiji. They sat there thinking. Thinking that they would lose time if they did. Even though they knew they had to recuperate.

"Alright." Ryo finally stated. "But let's find some where dry to stay the night." He added as got up giving Seiji a hand. Going across the field seemed like a long walk. When they reached the forests edge. They had seen a small bundle of brush. Stacked on each other they formed a means of shelter. Either there was a survivor or it was from a soldier from before the real battle began. As they got closer they could also see a small campfire burning. When they were close enough to inspect what was on the fire. They were nearly scared out of their skin. "Hey Guys!!!!" It was Shuu greeting them happily.

"Shuu! How long you been here?" Ryo asked with more life than he had.

"A while I guess… I was out looking for you and every thing. Sit down, have some thing to eat. I had to wait for the rain to stop before I could go finish looking for all of you. Now that you are here I can take a rest from worrying. Are you all okay? Where's Shin? Have you seen him? I was out looking and there was sign of him any where." Shuu said with what seemed to be all on one breath of air. Then sat next to them to enjoy their company.

"We're fine." Seiji responded quietly.

"We haven't seen Shin either. In fact we just found Seiji a little while ago." Ryo added.

"I been through the field areas where he might be a couple times… once with Ryo. In all that searching there wasn't any one, but Seiji that I can't believe I missed the first time around. Are you sure you checked thoroughly enough?" Touma continued. "I mean there's a lot of area to cover and if I missed Seiji… then it's possible that he got over looked some where among the way."

"I wouldn't over look Shin. Besides… I been through the field a few times my self."

"I wasn't accusing you Shuu."

"I know… " Shuu said assuring him he wasn't being defensive.

"Well either way… one more look with the four of us. Should increase our chances of finding him next time." Ryo said finding a comfortable spot next to the fire.

Once they saw Ryo relax they themselves were able to get comfortable. With the comfort of having his friends near by and the warm heat soaking his bones. It didn't take long for Ryo to find sleep. When he drifted off he started to have strange but pleasing dreams. As his dreams past he realized they were more like memories. From simple smiles to times that meant a lot to him. Times and smiles that always no matter what brought his own smile to his face. It was comforting and he knew that he was only dreaming. That were triggered from worrying and frustrations from the past few days. The month or so had made him realize how much he considered his friends his family. As the battle played out the more he wanted all of them to be with him and safe. When they got separated it was like it turned into a real life nightmare. All he wanted then and there was to get every one back together once again. Now that the four of them had found each other he was able to finally rest. In thought that his family was almost complete and just one more day and things would be fine. One more day and he'd have his family back. That every thing would be complete when Shin was back with them. Now only if he was all right. The next day he woke up to familiar sounds around him. The sounds of his friends quietly arguing. Trying not to wake him up while making their point heard to the other. He smiled as he sat up and watched them finish their unruly conversation. Although it was interrupted as soon as he sat up to take in the moment.

"Good morning, Ryo." Touma said directing attention his way.

"How do you feel today?" Seiji asked seeing he was stiff from sleeping soundly.

"Morning, I'm fine." Ryo said standing up to stretch and shake off sleep.

"So, umm… when do we get started today?" Shuu asked hesitantly.

"Let him wake up first Shuu." Touma said slapping at Shuu's shoulder.

"No, he's right. We should get started early. We have a lot of ground to cover."

With that they started their search. Each of them spreading out to cover the field making sure they wouldn't over look any thing or any one. When they had covered the area thoroughly they had to stop. Glad that they had not found Shin among the fallen warriors. Now it was time for a new but old viewpoint of the situation. He was plain and simply just not there at the battlefield. They had spent the whole day there and now it was pointless to stay. Ryo called them back to the spot Shuu had made to talk it over.

Each of them knew it and yet still didn't want to leave with out finding him some where. So, when Ryo asked if they were ready to go home. They didn't look at him nor give an answer. The silence was the answer. Ryo knew that they were far from ready.

"C'mon guys… you know he's not here. It's possible he's already home."

"I don't think Shin would leave with out us." Seiji spoke up first.

"Its possible he's hurt some where and can't call out or some thing." Touma added.

"Can't we just look one more time?" Shuu asked speaking his thought.

Ryo leaned against a tree trying to figure out a way to put it another way.

"He's not here. We've been through this place enough times to know that. It's time to look elsewhere. At this rate… if he is hurt some where. We won't be able to do any thing. We're wearing our-selves out by staying here. I want to look again to. But, we should go and you know it." Ryo said trying to talk some sense into them.

The others sat there again for a few moments. Thinking about what he said and trying not to deny it. Working up enough courage to give up on the search there and leave.

"Alright, Ryo. Although if we don't find him anywhere else, I'm coming back." Touma said getting up to encourage the other two.

"We won't stop looking will we?" Shuu asked looking him in the eye.

"No… not until we find him." Ryo answered straightly.

"Promise." Shuu added.

"I promise. Not until we find him." He assured.

"Lets go then." Shuu said happy with Ryo's answer.

"What about you, Seiji?" Touma asked seeing Seiji had not moved yet.

"I don't like the idea of leaving this place yet. I don't believe he would leave us."

"But he's not here." Ryo reminded him.

"Just because we haven't found him…"

"You said he could handle himself. If he's okay… he's not here." Touma said.

"It's time to go." Shuu added.

"What if he comes back?" Seiji said before any one could turn to go.

"Then he'll find his way home. It's time to leave, Seiji." Ryo answered.

"We'll come back if he's not at home?" Seiji repeated Shuu's question.

"I promised. C'mon now lets go before it gets too dark." Ryo said pointing the way across the field.

On their way back home across the field. They kept to themselves. Each taking one more glance to see if they had possibly missed him. Even though they knew that it wasn't. Part of them knew they had to get going. While part of them wanted to stay and wait for him. To search through the field one more time and again if they had to. As they approached the far end of the battlefield. The hill Touma had found Ryo. Ryo started to get second thoughts. He knew it wouldn't take much convincing to have them change their minds again. He thought that maybe it was possible they missed him some where. Or that while he was looking through bodies. Shin had been in plain sight and he just didn't see him. Then as he was about to speak his mind. He had seen an outline of some one on the hilltop.

"Hey… do you see that to?" Ryo asked the others pointing it out.

The others stood there straining to see.

"It's him!" Shuu said taking off in that direction followed by the others.

"Shin!" They'd yell out as they got closer. While they had no response they kept it up until they were standing right next to him. Then stopped when they seen some thing wasn't right. Shin hadn't moved nor even tried to respond to them. He just sat there staring at nothing. He was still filthy from battle. He looked withered and worn to the point of being pale beyond belief. The only thing they seen moving. Were the tears that cleaned their way down his face. He didn't make a sound even though he was crying. Until he decided to speak to them.

"I wouldn't leave until I found you. You're my friends… my family." Shin assured them with a slight smile. Followed by him trying to wipe away his tears.

"We know that, Shin. No need to tell us that." Ryo said trying to make him feel better.

"Are you all right, Shin? We've been looking for you." Shuu said squatting down next to him. Shin was still trying to wipe his tears with a smile. Failing at both.

"I'm… I'm fine. I'm going to be okay." Shin said taking in a deep breath.

"That's good, Shin. It's time to go home." Touma said softly to him.

"You don't know how happy I'm we found you." Ryo added.

"I didn't think I'd find yous. I did though… I wouldn't leave… and I don't think I'm ready to go home. Not yet."

"There's no reason to stay, Shin. We're together again. We can go home." Touma added.

"Not yet." Shin repeated covering his face again.

"All right, Shin. We can stay a little longer, but you need rest. Just look at you." Ryo said still trying to ease Shin's tears and comfort him.

"I'll be okay guys. Really." Shin tried to convince them.

After a while of silence again. Shin stood up and looked down at the field.

"We've been through a lot haven't we?" Shin asked still looking at the field.

"Yes we have." Ryo said walking next to him trying to see what he did.

"Do you think… in our next life. We'll find each other again."

Shocked to hear some thing like that from Shin. Ryo really didn't know what to say, although he did his best any way. "Of course… nothing can keep us apart."

"You're right. After every thing that's happened to us… of course we would." Shin confirmed. Then continued to say. "The house is going to seem so empty now."

"Why is that?" Seiji asked who was standing on the other side of him.

"I think that's why I'm hesitating going back."

"What… why Shin?" Ryo wanted to know what he was thinking.

"You're all here."

"Yes, we're all here, Shin. All of us." Seiji assured.

With out answering any of them he stood there silent again. After a while he finally turned around to leave. Then stopped again.

"Just so you all know… I'm not leaving you. I'll always have you with me. In my memories and… my heart. But it's time for me to leave. I have to tell your families."

"What are you talking about, Shin?" Touma asked.

"I don't know how I'm going to do it yet. Although I'm sure… I'll find a way."

"For what, Shin?" Shuu asked walking closer to him.

"Shin… what's going on? Are you sure you're okay?" Ryo asked.

Shin took in another deep breath and closed his eyes a moment.

"I'll see you later. I promise." Shin said leaving.

"Where are you going?" Seiji asked with concern.

"Some thing's wrong with Shin, Ryo." Shuu whispered to him.

"I don't think he's okay." Seiji added.

"We can't let him go off by himself." Touma stated.

"C'mon, Shin. Let's go home… together." Ryo said as if enticing a child.

"Not yet. I have to tell their families first."

"What are you talking about, Shin?" Ryo asked softly.

Shin stopped and looked at a mound that was freshly put there.

"I'm sorry I'm not there… but I'll see you on the next battle field. I promise."

His friends stood there in astonishment. As if froze in time or just as it went by.

"Ryo, Shuu, Seiji and Touma… you died honorably. Don't wait for me… we'll see each other again. Until then… I'll be fine. So, don't worry my friends." As Shin walked away from the hill he felt an uncertainty with in the air.  
He had to say it one more time.  
Just… one more time.

"I promise."


End file.
